eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Geronimo
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Extremely offensive stats * Passive perfectly supports her damage output * Berserk doubles her damage output * (Normal) Good mix of damage, range, and AoE * (Eagle Paint) Amazing single target damage * (Eagle Paint) Can Pull enemies into her limited range | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Worst defense in the game * Berserk doubles any received damage * Builds Hate extremely quickly * (Eagle Paint) Loses range and AoE options * (Eagle Paint) Luck stat drops dramatically with Passive change |} Skills (Normal) |} Geronimo is the model berserker, whether smashing her tomahawks around in close range or throwing them out at distant targets, she's adept at crushing enemies regardless of where they stand. She has huge Attack and Speed, and, when taking into account her wonderful passive, a solid Luck stat as well. Bold boosts up her Luck stat by 4 points, but only while she's positioned in the front row. That's not much of a limitation though, as the front row is almost exclusively where you'll put any Bludgeon and Melee class heroes to begin with. Her high damage output will attract the eyes (and weapons) of her enemies though, and with her rock-bottom Defense, she will fall fast. Whether you use items to buff her defense or to get free meter when she dies, either way it's a smart idea to build her with that fragility in mind. Geronimo's base attack is the standard Strike, which has great base damage and above average Delay, but has a very limited range. Tomahawk Throw is essentially a long-ranged alternative to your base attack for a minor cost of 1 Brave. Keep in mind that it also has the Cancel property, allowing her to shut down dangerous skills being charged by mid or back row enemies. Berserk is a huge part of who Geronimo is, allowing her to shell out ridiculous damage output with even the most basic of attacks; however, it must be used before Geronimo has a chance to build up Hate, or else you'll face certain death before you get to utilize that monstrous power. Wild Roar is the true star of the show, with great damage, flexible range, and a handy AoE. Use it while berserked to absolutely annihilate entire entire rows of enemies! Skills (Eagle Paint) |} Geronimo can apply Eagle Paint in battle to focus all of her wild power down to a single, important target. She abandons her previous passive for Readiness, trading 4 Luck for 2 Attack while on the front lines. With the form change raising her already great Attack and Speed stats into the double digits, this passive buff makes her an extremely deadly warrior. The tradeoff is mostly insignificant, as her already trash Defense just loses one point and she loses almost all of her crit chance for reliably higher damage overall. If you've built her with that poor Defense in mind, it will apply over just as well into this form. Geronimo's base attack doesn't change from the standard Strike, but her newly upgraded Attack power guarantees that even a base attack will be scary. Full Swing gives her the little bit of extra range to Pull foes into range of both Strike and her hero skill. It has a tiny bit of Wait time, but the huge damage and useful effect definitely make it worth using. Berserk stays just as useful as ever, although using both the form change and Berserk in a single battle tends to take a lot of preparation time before you can start attacking. Then again, you'll likely only change into Eagle Paint form to fight big boss enemies, which tend to take a while to beat anyway. Eagle Blast is the apex of Eagle Paint form. It's ridiculously strong. It's instant. Even without Berserk to launch its damage output into the stratosphere, it will assassinate whatever enemy is unfortunate enough to be within its miniscule range. Items I find that Geronimo is best built in one of two directions. One option is to take the safe approach, buffing up her Defense to competent levels (around 7 Def is a good goal) and then fill in extra space(s) with Bludgeon items or Luck boosters. The more exciting option is to fully embrace her nature as a berserker, going all in with damage boosters and meter on death. Resting items can be beneficial when building in this way, but reduce her offensive prowess as well. Good Item Synergy: # Damage boosts #* Bludgeon items and Luck boosters are both perfect for Geronimo's normal form, but focus on raw Attack boosts if you plan on utilizing Eagle Paint form # Defense boosts #* The high end armor items are essential for making Geronimo into a warrior that's able to take a hit or two without dying # Brave on death #* Embracing the berserker lifestyle means embracing a warrior's death, and making use of it to fuel your allies with Brave # Resting items #* As paying to replace lost troops can get costly, these can help to reduce the financial impact of Geronimo's falls Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters